


Nose Goes

by piratekelly



Series: Things You Said [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fill, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratekelly/pseuds/piratekelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: sterek, things you said that i wasn't meant to hear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nose Goes

**Author's Note:**

> i can't stop thinking about sterek proposals, what can i say
> 
> i'm shameless
> 
> hit me up at muchfic-manypair.tumblr.com to watch me drink too much wine and cry over fictional werewolves (and also occasionally fill prompts)

It’s not exactly a secret that Stiles is the nosiest member of the pack. His compulsion to research everything into the ground comes from a need to know every. single.  _thing_ , no matter the source, until his curiosity is satisfied. Not only that, but he has to share his new knowledge with anyone he can get to sit down long enough to listen.

Basically, if Stiles hasn’t researched the shit out of something and nerd-gasmed over it, he’s not intellectually satisfied.

It goes without saying that Stiles’ insatiable thirst for knowledge goes hand in hand with being incredibly nosy. That nosiness, he’s realized, is also an incredible mood-killer when someone is trying to have a private conversation anywhere in the general vicinity. It’s how he discovered his dad and Melissa were dating after all. (That’s a conversation they mutually agreed to never acknowledge again the second it was over. What conversation? Stiles most definitely did not pick up the other house line just long enough to hear some really…uncomfortable words being shared. There are some things a boy never needs to know about his father.

But that conversation never happened. Moving on.)

It’s impossible to do anything that involves any kind of secrecy when Stiles is within hearing distance. He ruined his own 18th surprise birthday party because he just couldn’t stand not knowing why everyone was meeting in some way, shape, or form without including him.

He’s trying to be better. He really is. He’s had close calls with ruining a number of important milestones in his friend’s lives (Scott proposing to Allison, Isaac getting his first college acceptance letter, the conversation that never happened, just to name a few) that he knows, he  _knows_  he needs to get himself under control. And he’s been doing really well lately! Ever since he and Derek moved in together he’s been more aware of what he can and cannot listen in on. When Derek’s Skyping with Cora, Stiles will put his headphones on and listen to presentations on the history of soccer as a cultural phenomenon in Europe vs. the United States rather than listen in.

When Derek takes work calls, Stiles conveniently has to shower. So what if it’s three times a day? He’s giving Derek the appropriate amount of space needed for a private conversation that is absolutely, definitely not Stiles’ business.

And then he walks in the door one dreaded Saturday morning after his run in the preserve, and his winning streak comes to a crashing halt.

“Yeah, he just. I can’t wait to tell him, you know?” Derek says into the receiver. He’s pacing around their living room in sweatpants and nothing else, cell phone pressed to his ear. He looks like he’s just crawled out of bed, and Stiles wants to take him right back to it. Maybe Derek’s feeling amenable to finishing this phone call later. Maybe –

Oh no.

_Tell who what?_  Stiles asks himself.  _No. Nope. Bad Stiles. Walk away. Just turn around and walk right back out the door. You can do it_.

Except now he can’t, because Derek is on the phone, and Stiles is pretty sure Derek’s talking about him, and Stiles is sort of rooted to the ground.

_Just a little bit_ , he thinks. 

“Absolutely,” Derek agrees. “I can’t wait to see what he says when I tell everyone that he loves to sing along to Carly Rae Jepsen first thing in the morning.”

Stiles’ jaw drops. He  _wouldn’t_.

“Or that he cries when he watches  _Too Cute_  because it makes him think about all the little puppies and kitties in the world that don’t have nice homes.”

_That’s playing dirty, Hale_.  _So dirty._

“Or how about the fact that he has to check behind the bathroom curtain before he can use the bathroom because he’s scared someone’s hiding behind it?”

Stiles’ heart is racing now. That mother _fu–_

“Or about the ring that’s never going on his finger,” Derek says, turning around to face him. “Since I’m going to shove it up his nose. You know, the one he can’t keep out of other people’s business?”

Stiles meeps.

“I’ll call you back, John.” Stiles’ dad must give him the affirmative, because the next thing he knows Derek’s cell phone is on the couch and Stiles himself is pinned to the wall in the kitchen.

“Really, Stiles?” Derek asks, exasperated.

“I’m sorry, Derek, holy shit am I sorry, I have never been so sorry about anything in my entire life. Well, except maybe that time I told Scott he could fly if he just put on a cape like Superman and he jumped off the back patio and broke his arm, but I’m  _almost_ as sorry about this as I am…that.”

Derek groans. “Stiles.”

“Yes, dear?” he replies.

“Shut up,” Derek whispers, before leaning in to kiss him, soft and sweet. Stiles knows that Derek knows that he loves being kissed like this, warm presses of lips against lips and gentle, steady breathing. His arms come up and wrap around Derek’s shoulders as he leans in for a deeper kiss, but Derek just smiles, pecks him on the lips one last time, and walks away.

“What. You just– I…what?” Stiles sputters.

Derek looks back over his shoulder, grinning. “No sex for you. You ruined your surprise.”

“But–”

“Nope,” Derek replies. He seems particularly satisfied with himself, thinking he’s teaching Stiles some kind of lesson. A lesson Stiles had been doing just fine teaching  _himself_ , thank you very much. “And for the record, the ring may or may not be here.”

Stiles lets out an undignified squawk.  _What_?

“Or it might be with your dad. Or Scott. I don’t know. I seem to have forgotten where I put it.”

“You,” Stiles grumbles, finger pointed at Derek. “You are a monster.”

Derek just turns and crosses the threshold into their room. “And you just tacked on a week until you find out where it is.”

“WHAT.”

“Another week,” Derek replies, sweetly, before shutting the door behind him.

_That is so not the end of this_ , Stiles grumps to himself as he walks out to the balcony.  _Not the end at all_.

–

It was, in fact, the end of it. Derek didn’t cave once, and seemed particularly gleeful whenever he knew he’d gotten under Stiles’ skin. Two weeks of near heart attacks every time Derek so much as bent over to tie his shoe. It was the longest fourteen days of Stiles' short life.

However, Derek stayed true to his word, and proposed exactly when he said he would, over the phone, standing in their living room.

Derek called it poetic.

Stiles called him an asshole.

They’re gonna be together forever.


End file.
